Suas lágrimas não caem
by mea.culpa.s
Summary: Elas colidem ao meu redor.


— Acho que no final das contas esperança e força de vontade não servem pra nada.

Uma fenda profunda se vazia visível entre as sobrancelhas de Yahiko. Nagato, que encarava a mesma porta que seu melhor amigo, desviou o rosto e deixou que os fios avermelhados de seu cabelo cobrissem não apenas seus olhos como também o resto de seu semblante.

Então, com o canto dos olhos, notou Yahiko avançando um passo. A mão de Nagato involuntariamente voou para o braço dele, para impedi-lo de abrir a porta e entrar. Agarrou só o tecido do suéter... Mas serviu.

Natural que um menino sensível como ele (não no sentido sentimental da coisa, e sim no cunho _sensitivo_) achasse que às vezes podia ler os pensamentos das pessoas. Ainda mais das próximas como Yahiko.

— O que você vai fazer? — aflição. Aflição porque esse tipo de sentimento, tão forte, o deixa apreensivo. Ele poderia alcançar a perturbação de Yahiko e tocá-la se estendesse sua mão livre na direção daquele coração que lhe era tão conhecido.

Sentiu os olhos alaranjados cravarem nele. Yahiko podia estar mais triste do que o mundo todo (junto), mas a chama dele nunca morria. Essa percepção deixou Nagato imóvel, porém, se recusou a soltar o outro. Na verdade, apesar de sua expressão ainda medrosa como sempre, ele apertou mais seus dedos na manga de Yahiko.

— Eu vou salvar a Konan.

Como você pode salvar alguém quando é você que parece que precisa de salvação? Não, isso já é viajar demais na maionese. Nagato não resistiu quando Yahiko afastou sua mão delicadamente e pegou a maçaneta da porta do quarto de hospital, girando-a. Nagato ficou olhando Yahiko se afastar, a porta se fechar, pensando que aquele era o cara seguro demais de si, que não vivia por outro motivo se não fazer o bem. A vida do Yahiko era salvar as pessoas.

Salvar _a_ pessoa.

E havia uma promessa envolvida aí também. Nagato sabia.

* * *

— Yahiko, ela não quer sair!

Yahiko se colocou de pé e até derrubou a xícara de chocolate quente que tinha nas mãos. O celular foi junto. O líquido escuro se espalhou por um carpete mais escuro ainda enquanto o recipiente girava sem rumo antes de ser chutado por Yahiko que correu na direção de Nagato.

— Não, não, não...

Continuou repetindo "não", a mente vazinha da Silva, correndo na direção do banheiro. Importava quase nada se era aparamento alugado, importava quase nada se tinha largado a possível oportunidade de um emprego do caralho falando sozinha do outro lado do telefone. Ele ganharia muita grana se conseguisse aquela vaga – mais grana do que sua cabecinha de menino de rua poderia imaginar. Mas...

Primeiro, tentou com todo seu corpo. Chocou-se com força contra a porta, com muita força. Três, quatro vezes. Grunhia, gemia, e ouvia a conversa nervosa do Nagato na sala. Médico nenhum resolveria se fosse tarde demais. Ele não queria que fosse, mas não deixava de pensar que era.

Até que a porta cedeu a um chute furioso. Ela voltou, tamanha a força, e Yahiko a afastou com um murro e correu pra dentro do quarto. A primeira coisa que ele viu, é claro, foi Konan deitada em sua própria cama, babando uma espuma branca e tremendo.

Não houve espaço para estar em choque. Não houve tempo.

Ele estava surpreendentemente calmo (dentro do possível, óbvio) quando se aproximou da cama e colocou a mão em baixo da cabeça de Konan, levantando-o para que ela não afogasse. Ao redor dela, estava cheio de comprimidos e uma caixinha vazia. Na verdade, era só ilusão: só tinha uns três ou quatro. O resto ela tinha tomado. E aqui estava o resultado.

Yahiko começou a chorar.

Logo, a ajuda chegou.

* * *

Seis meses depois aconteceu de novo. Pulsos cortados. E aí, de novo. Auto asfixia. E de novo. Outra vez remédios. E de novo. Se afogar na banheira. E de novo.

* * *

— Não cansa? Tentar e falhar tanto assim? Não dá pra aceitar que você é imortal?

Konan o olhou sem esconder a dor que aquelas palavras causaram. Yahiko estava sentado ao lado da maca dela, os cotovelos apoiados nos joelhos, os lábios em apertados em uma linha reta, o cenho franzido. Um ar bem intrigado. Ela pensou em quantas vezes já o vira naquela situação, e a cada uma delas, Yahiko perdia alguma coisa de muito preciosa nos olhos...

Mas ele não parecia triste, ou cansado, mesmo depois de todos esses meses. Ele e Nagato praticamente viviam pelos hospitais em que ela passava e todas as enfermeiras e médicos já sabiam seu nome.

— Eu não sou...

— É. Não, você não é imortal. Mais um motivo pra parar.

Ela varreu o quarto branco e sem graça com os olhos. Da primeira vez, viu flores quando acordou. Muitas flores e ursinhos e chocolate... Coisas pelas quais os meninos não podiam pagar – ela sabia que não. E aí, os presentes e a animação de vê-la viva foram diminuindo a cada visita que o trio fazia a um quarto daqueles.

— Sinto muito. — ela sussurrou.

— Não sente nada!

* * *

Yahiko chorou que nem criança no colo do Nagato depois.

E aí, procurou um psicólogo. Não pra ele. Nunca pra ele.

Pra entender o que levava Konan a tentar tantas vezes.

* * *

— O que você faria se fosse eu?

— Hm?

— O que você faria se fosse eu tentando me matar?

Por que ele não parava de olhar pra ela com tanta concentração? Konan devolveu a cortesia.

— Eu iria junto com você.

— É isso que você quer que eu faça? Que eu vá junto com você?

Os lábios dela foram se curvando de um jeito miserável, e ela começou a arranhar o próprio braço com tanta força que minou sangue. As lágrimas em pouco tempo escorriam livres. Konan fez que não com a cabeça fervorosamente, porque é óbvio que ela nunca falaria um negócio daqueles!

— Você quer ir junto com o seu filho.

Não era uma pergunta.

Ela fez que sim com a cabeça, soluçando. Um barulho típico de irremediável dor, dor em tudo quanto é lugar. Era errado, porque não era culpa. Culpa por abortar... Ela não tinha isso. Era vontade de morrer mesmo, era falta de disposição pra conviver consigo mesma e com o mundo. Era simples vontade de morrer.

Yahiko sentiu os próprios olhos lacrimejarem.

Aquele bebê não era dele. Ou de Nagato. Konan foi estuprada alguns meses antes daquela tragédia toda começar, e engravidou. Em caso estupro o aborto é legal. Mas ela não quis fazer numa clínica. Não falou nada a respeito. Só pegou aquela caixinha de remédios e mandou tudo pra dentro. Sem mais nem menos...

Foi mesmo tão do nada assim? Ela estava tão estranha...

Ele passou a mão pelos olhos, apertando os lábios. A psicologia nunca o diria pra fazer aquilo... Lógico. No entanto, o que mais ele poderia fazer se quisesse salvá-la? Suspirou e olhou pra ela de novo com aquela mesma expressão séria.

— Eu amo você. Mas não vou ligar pra ambulância da próxima vez. E muito provavelmente não vou fazer nada pra te seguir. Eu acho que dói, isso tudo pelo que você passou... Se você ficou assim, deve doer. Deixar você ir também vai doer em mim... Só que te ver assim não é melhor. Então.

* * *

Nagato estava certo e nem sabia.

Um sentimento desse tamanho assusta.

Especialmente quando a gente não sabe o que fazer com ele.


End file.
